


you have such a beautiful face (i've been dreaming about it between my legs)

by taagnus (transkeith)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (how was that not a tag), Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Overuse of italics, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), as per usual, it's not like. A Thing though, slight d/s dynamics if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transkeith/pseuds/taagnus
Summary: “What do you want, Taako?” Magnus says, though his voice sounds…different, deeper and rougher than he’s ever heard it before. “D’you want me to pull those pretty little panties to the side and eat you out?”





	you have such a beautiful face (i've been dreaming about it between my legs)

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in a modern au i'm currently writing with my boyfriend. all you really need to know is that they talked to each other online before this takes place.
> 
> please note: taako is a trans guy in this. i am also a trans guy. taako uses "feminine" coded words to describe his genitalia, so if that's something that squicks you, this fic isn't for you.

Taako feels like he’s in a car going from zero miles per hour to a hundred in less than a second with the way Magnus is looking at him right now. He’d said some flirtatious comment of some sort, the specifics of which he can’t even remember, and now Magnus is staring at him like he wants to eat him alive in the best way possible.

They’re kissing before either of them can say anything about it, and truthfully, it’s a miracle they’d even kept up the niceties and PG-rated activity for as long as they did. (Which, incidentally, had not been very long at all.) Magnus is invading Taako’s mouth, pushing him backwards so he’s pressed against the couch, and Taako is _so_ not complaining.

A slide of their lips, followed by a slide of their hips, and now Magnus is pressed against him. His skirt is already rucked up to the tops of his thighs so he can feel the entirety of Magnus’s cock against him, and holy fuck, he wants it _bad_. He doesn’t mean to let out a moan, but it’s out before he can take it back, and Magnus is looking down at him like that’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen (or heard).

“Do that again.” He reaches down between his spread legs and runs his finger along the outside of his ( _fucking soaked_ ) black lace panties, and Taako shivers, gasping softly.

“What do you want, Taako?” he says, though his voice sounds… _different_ , deeper and rougher than he’s ever heard it before. “D’you want me to pull those pretty little panties to the side and eat you out?” This earns a full-on moan, and all he does in response is spread his legs wider, his skirt hiked up all the way to his waist. Magnus _tsks_ in response, the impatience radiating from his body language.

“Need to hear you say it, T,” he murmurs. “Need to know you want this.” He starts reclining down his body, leaving kisses along the patches of bare skin that he encounters.

“Yes, _please_ , eat me out, Mags,” he sighs out when Magnus’ lips reach just below his belly button, far past the point of caring how desperate he has to seem right now. “Eat me out and then fuck me _hard_.”

All he does in reply is grin and press a kiss to the outside of his panties, making Taako fucking _shiver_ despite the comfortable temperature in the room. “Look at you, you’re fucking soaked. Were you thinking about me? Just like this?”

When Magnus pushes the fabric to the side and wraps his lips around his clit, Taako lets out what’s probably the loudest noise he’s ever made in his life. Distantly, he thinks he might hear a few pointed knocks coming from one of the walls that Magnus shares with a neighbor, but he’s so beyond the realm of caring right now. It’s practically impossible for Taako to keep quiet when Magnus is sucking him like this, tongue laving up and down the sensitive skin, and to be honest, he doesn’t really want to.

“Yes, ffffff— _uck_ ,” he gasps out, hands squeezing into tight fists at his sides. Magnus slides a long, thick finger inside of him as his tongue works over his clit, and Taako goes from having a death grip on the throw pillow beneath him to tangling his fingers through Magnus’ wavy hair and tugging as hard as he can. He can feel the resulting moan that Magnus lets out against him, and it makes his cunt clench around the finger inside of him.

“ _More_ ,” he manages to gasp out, and Magnus grants him his wish, two of his thick fingers pushing in and out of his wet hole. When those same fingers crook against that sensitive spot inside of him, Taako keens, leg involuntarily twitching behind Magnus’ head. Shit, he’s so close to coming now, and he’s sure Magnus knows it; he feels the smirk on his lips where they’re wrapped around his clit, the suction nearly more than he can handle. The thing that sends him over the edge, of all things, is Magnus brushing a finger against the rim of his other hole. He doesn’t even push inside, but just the mere _suggestion_ of that touch has him coming hard. His eyes squeeze shut and he involuntarily lets out a yelp, followed by a loud cry of “ _Mags_ ”, yanking his dark hair in a white-knuckled grip as he comes.

It takes Taako a little while to recover. His breathing is labored as he lays on his back, and his legs are spread wide, cunt pulsing between his legs from the intensity of the orgasm he’d just had. When he’s lucid enough to open his eyes once again, he sees Magnus between his thighs, pants pulled down to mid-thigh. He’s pumping his achingly hard cock just often enough so that his erection doesn’t flag; the sight alone makes his clit twitch futilely, and he lets out a whine.

“Fuck my pussy, Mango,” he says, eyes half-lidded when he gazes up at him, and that’s all it takes to get him to push in, sheathed all the way inside of him with barely any effort at all.

“So fuckin’ wet,” Magnus murmurs to himself, like he somehow can’t believe it, and hearing that simple phrase alone shouldn’t make Taako’s cunt tighten around him the way it does. He hitches a leg up and hooks it around Magnus’ waist, which only makes him slide even deeper inside of him. Magnus pulls nearly all the way out before sliding back in, and the sounds that fill the room are absolutely _filthy_.

If Taako were to die right now, he wouldn’t even be upset. The way Magnus is hitting that spot inside of him, the head of his cock dragging against it each time he thrusts into his hole… if he were to be murdered right this second, his last words would be: “ _What a way to go_.”

He reaches down between his legs, rubbing his clit in time with Magnus’ thrusts, and gods, he’s really going to come again, isn’t he? He’s going to come with his skirt pushed up around his waist, black lace panties not even all the way off, like a _slut_ —

It’s that thought that makes him come for the second time in a row, Magnus’ name on his lips like it belongs there. He feels a gush of liquid between his legs, and he doesn’t even care that he just squirted everywhere, because holy fuck, he feels so _good_. His toes curl, and he wraps both of his legs around Magnus’ waist, urging him without the words that are very much beyond him right now to come.

He does, because he doesn’t think Magnus could disobey him if he tried. (And… well, that’s surely a thought that could lead them to some interesting bedroom activities in the future, but— _not tonight_.) He shakes, arms quaking where they’re pressing into the couch, and he lets out a loud gasp of Taako’s name, spilling inside of him.

For a while, he’s content to just lay there, breathing slowly but surely returning to a normal rhythm. His eyes are closed, and he’s sure he looks as lewd as he’s ever looked, legs spread wide with Magnus’ come dripping out of him, but… his current abilities are limited to breathing and laying absolutely still, sighing occasionally, so he makes no move to correct it. When he finally has the energy to open his eyes, though, Magnus is staring down at him. He raises an eyebrow.

“You good, Maggie?” he asks, poking him with his foot. It takes Magnus a few seconds, but he nods, though it’s followed by an immediate shake of his head.

“Sorry, just— is that normal, for you?” With his eyes, he gestures to a wet spot on the couch, and… _whoops_. Taako almost feels bad that Magnus is going to have to clean all this up. Almost.

“Normal? No,” Taako replies, taking it in stride. “But the only other person who’s ever made me squirt before is… well, _me_. So congrats, big guy.” He pats him on the shoulder. Magnus’ only response is to smile so wide that he’s beaming, and… oh gods, he’s made a mistake. There’s no way Magnus is going to let him live this down, is he?

“I wanna do that again.”

(Yep. Definitely a mistake. Taako’s going to _die_.)

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time in a long, long time writing an e-rated fic; please excuse my inexperience.
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://taaagnus.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/taagnitz/) if you want to scream with me about the adventure zone.


End file.
